


Grow

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives, padmé amidala deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: I watched democracy die with my own two eyes,she thinks.I was there. I stood as witness.





	Grow

_I watched democracy die with my own two eyes,_ she thinks. _I was there. I stood as witness._

How strange, then, to be watching a sun kiss the horizon of a planet just giving birth to its own civilization, too new to even have a name, the endless possibility sweet on the breeze that swirls the purple grasses around her.

_I will watch these children grow_ , she thinks. _We will be happy. We will find peace._ _And one day,_ she promises the open sky, the babies in their cradles, her own fiercely burning heart, _we will watch democracy grow again._

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: how about padme amidala and 'happy' for a drabble?
> 
> I was gonna just write her being happy and peaceful, and that's just......not who Padme is. Let's be honest.
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com :)


End file.
